Haughtiness and Judgement
by DocteureCrane
Summary: Dan and Blair in a Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice setting. That is all that needs to be said.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was encouraged enough by many to try this **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** Dair fanfic. Now, a couple of things before the journey starts. First, this will not be an exact copy of Jane Austen's novel. Many events will differ and many characters may or may not be modified or absent. This is because I think nobody wants a story that mirrors exactly what happens in **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. It would be a little too predictable. However, I can guarantee that the major events in the story will be featured as well as the classic lake scene from the Colin Firth adaptation. **

**Second thing, Dan will be the Elizabeth of this fic while Blair is the Darcy. This means that many events in the story will have to be reshaped in order to fit the scenario. It is going to be very unconventional indeed but again, I hope to keep the spirit of **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** still intact.**

**Thirdly, I would like to thank all of those who have shown me support and encouragement, especially with my other ongoing Dair fic **_**The UES Killers. **_**To those of you who haven't heard of it, you are welcome to check it out :-)!**

**And at last, I hope I will not disappoint. If this fic turns out to be a success, I will attempt other novels from Jane Austen such as Persuasion or Emma. **

**Please review, comment and suggest! It is always my pleasure to read anything you have to say, however long or short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the setting or anything. I own nothing but the ideas and the story I created.**

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. _In the rare event where this single man happens to be a woman, the possession of a good fortune is often enough to secure a sense of general happiness to the blessed lady. She need not marry for money and the gentlemen were perfectly aware of this rather bothersome fact. No, such a woman could only be tempted by a true charming character. It was the heart which needed to be targeted by the young suitors and only manners, level of birth and education could assure them success. Yet, most of the time, such a woman would prefer the state of celibacy over the simpering words of a suitor who only thought of her heritage. This is the story of Mrs. Blair Waldorf, the said fortunate lady and Daniel Humphrey, a man whose charm might just be enough to shatter the prejudices that the great people of her kind may nurture.

"Father! Father!" cried Jennifer. "Have you heard the news? Oh please say you did! Netherfield Park is to be occupied at last! I have heard it from Vanessa, who has heard it from Henry's son."

Rufus Humphrey sat in his study, examining a particularly astonishing kind of flute, a design that had been sent to him from the Americas. Mr. Humphrey dedicated most of his time to the learning of music, particularly doting on the unconventional musical instruments of which nobody has heard of. His daughter's sudden and tempestuous interruption was no surprise but it accomplished the purpose of extricating a sigh of resignation from him.

"Do you not care?" His daughter asked as precipitantly as she had entered his study.

"Perhaps I would tell you the opposite if you allowed me the opportunity." Rufus offered setting the flute aside and promising himself that he would dedicate his afternoon entirely to it. Locking the door would suffice to keep the most disturbing elements of his household at bay.

Jennifer Humphrey walked to her father's side, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Vanessa says that the tenant would be a lady named Serena Van der Woodsen. She has a great fortune papa, all to herself!"

"And pray, how does her _great fortune _matter to you little Jenny?" Daniel Humphrey interrupted. He had heard his sister return from her daily walk in a concerto of hysterics and excitement which had prompted him to follow her into their father's abode.

"It does. These fine people will be so much more interesting. I have been growing restless for something new to think about and new faces to behold. There will be balls and there will be afternoon teas. Besides, you should be the one to concern yourself with this Serena Van der Woodsen. She is not engaged to anybody and as free as a bird. Vanessa says she is as magnificent as a Greek Goddess."

Daniel had no doubt that this Van der Woodsen lady would reveal herself to be a beauty. Great ladies with a heavy fortune were always blessed with the looks that matched their grandeur in some lucky twist of fate.

His father offered him an all-knowing grin that he could not help but return. He was a young man of twenty-five after all and while he was more prone towards reading and writing, he could not ignore altogether the alluring power that a beautiful woman could possess.

"Well then, perhaps Daniel here should be the one concerned. I see a marriage opportunity before us if he could simply rehearse his methods of charming. Throw in some great philosophical lines from Locke and a few of your own making and I dare say she would gladly offer her heart to you." Rufus Humphrey chuckled a little, visibly exceedingly proud of his witticism.

Jennifer saw in this the opportunity to push her father towards making a call to the new resident of Netherfield Park.

"You have to call upon them father! How else is our shy Daniel ever going to make her acquaintance?"

"I am hardly shy!" Daniel cried out in defence. "Forgive me if I am not inclined to make a new acquaintance only for the sake of money and beauty. I would much rather steer away from these rich beings for I am sure I have nothing in common whatsoever with them. It may be easier for you though. You could talk of gowns, petticoats and Indian shawls."

Jennifer turned to her father ready to plea for her case but she immediately saw that Rufus was laughing with her brother. Instead, her quick mind decided to address more urgent concerns than her brother's remarks and being a sixteen-year old girl in a family of men, she had learned how to get her way.

"It would be far from proper to neglect giving them a welcome visit. What would they think of us? The Archibalds already made themselves known. Nathaniel told me that his father had called upon Ms. Van der Woodsen yesterday." She then turned towards her brother. "Would you rather have Ms. Van der Woodsen marry Nathaniel or will you join me in my attempts to convince father to go?"

Daniel remained silent. His curiosity was indeed piqued but he would not by any means admit to it in front of his little sister who would take a pleasure far too large in teasing him when the famous Serena Van der Woodsen would be in their presence.

"There is no need to convince me of anything." Mr. Humphrey said in a serious tone.

Jennifer's face registered an infinite worry, being almost certain that her father had decided against the connection.

"Why is that? Papa I urge you, please! Think of the uneventful winter we have had. Think of how many mendings I have had to do in order to procure myself that beautiful silk gown that is dying to be worn. Certainly, you cannot-"

"Now, now dear Jennifer. You always jump to the bleakest conclusions. I am a compassionate man and I must say that I took pity on your gown. That is why I have already called on Ms. Van der Woodsen."

"You have called already? Can this be true?"

Even Daniel was a little surprised.

"Two days ago. You two had gone to visit the Archibalds and I found myself in need to fulfill my duty both to this great lady and to your gown."

Jennifer's joy was monumental. She hugged her father and wished him all the happiness she was feeling herself. Her recovery was rather quick as she realized that there were more pertinent questions that needed to be asked about the lady.

"How is she? Is she as lovely as they say?"

"I would say even more. I had the honour to meet her mother too and it is plain to the world that Ms. Serena's beauty originates from her. They make quite a lovely pair."

"Her mother?" Daniel inquired as he took a seat in front of his father, ready to listen to the account he would give of these foreign visitors.

"Well yes. The daughter had no intention of settling alone in the county. She told me that she needed a companion, and what better than one's own mother to keep you company. Ms. Serena is also expecting friends soon and she says she cannot wait until we are all acquainted. How joyous that would be. Especially for your silk gown!'

'I see you are in no mood to forget the matter of my silk gown.' Jennifer replied. 'I shall endure your teasing. I am too happy to be concerned with anything for now.'

'I will add to your happiness.' Her father added jovially. 'The two ladies are returning the visit tomorrow and I have also invited the Archibalds to join us for tea. Does that render you ecstatic enough dearest Jenny?'

His daughter's face registered every shade of joy which made Daniel realize that she was about to begin an endless list of preparations and expectations for which he was not ready to listen to. Instead, he took his leave of the room and made his way to his own chambers in order to enjoy a little solitary reading. However, he found himself excited too and the words of the novel in front of him had become unreadable for his mind was elsewhere. Netherfield Park was the pride of the county and it had stood its ground, uninhabited and tenantless for a long while, creating a growing sense of expectation in the hearts of the many people who lived around. They had all been waiting for the day where it would be filled with new people who would be wealthy enough to organize balls and fuel the gossips of the numerous ladies who had nothing else to do with their time.

His sister counted among those ladies. She had very few distractions from the monotony of their daily lives. Her visits to the Abrams, their closest friends after the Archibalds were all that sustained her good humour. Jennifer also occupied herself with knitting and sewing, two activities in which she particularly excelled. Daniel had watched her confection gown after gown, amassing the funds from the selling of what she had previously created. Since the death of their dearest mother, Jennifer had taken upon herself the role of the lady of the house, something at which Daniel and his father were entirely useless at. She would see after the dinner and supper, would coordinate the servants' work according to the budget and priorities of the little estate they possessed and sometimes, she even made the purchase of their own attires, judging them too lousy to have good taste. Daniel could never cease to be amazed at his sister's determination and yet, she had also acquired a strong taste for country gossip and flirting with any young gentleman who happened in her way. He understood her eagerness to seek entertainment from any willing source but it had often reached the limits of what was appropriate. Daniel feared that his sister's excitement at the new acquaintance would prove itself a little too intense and although he cared nothing for the opinion of great people, he hoped that she could at least maintain a semblance of propriety for his father's sake.

Nathaniel Archibald was Daniel's closest friend. His father had been a captain who, after having laboured long and hard for the navy, had decided upon settling for a charming piece of land slightly larger than theirs. He had fathered two sons and a daughter, the eldest of which was Nathaniel and had been content in exchanging news of the world with Mr. Humphrey for the past fifteen years. The friendship between the two men had grown profound and there rarely passed a day without one visiting the other. Sometimes, they will meet half-way as one was heading towards the other while the latter had been doing the same. Captain Archibald had taken pity upon Mr. Humphrey for having no living wife to keep him company and the thought always made him think warmly of his own spouse who had borne through every hardship his nautical life had thrown on their way. He was a man with a generally cheerful temperament, fond of pot roast and always delighted in making new acquaintances. These qualities of his had been generously transferred into his children. Nathaniel was everything Daniel was not. He possessed a sociable disposition and therefore knew, and was known by, everyone in the county. He could find a topic of discussion with any being, be it the farmers, the milker's son or the clergyman. Nathaniel was not the type to stay indoors, favouring hunting, fishing and riding to anything else. Daniel's friendship had moderated his constant desire for sport and had forced him at times to sit down and peer over a book of his friend's recommendation. In his turn, Daniel learned to enjoy the less literary sort of activities which have worked well for his physical shape. They were also at opposite ends in their appearances. While Daniel was dark-haired and dark-eyed, Nathaniel had light chestnut hair and eyes as blue as the seas his father had roamed. However, they resembled each other in their height, being both tall enough to make them worthy of praise even if Daniel lacked the astonishing physical attributes of his companion.

They both sat in the drawing room of the Humphreys, each trying to hide from the other the expectation they felt about their upcoming visitor. Mr. Humphrey had listened duly to his daughter's instructions and had worn his finest velvet overcoat while Daniel had been subjected to a variety of hair-taming procedures. The current fashion required most men to have either well-structured curls or no curls at all, the latter being close to an impossibility when it came to Daniel's case. His sister had patiently combed his hair herself, judging the servant's job inappropriate, which only meant that she personally did not approve of it, and since nothing could take place without Jennifer Humphrey's approval, Daniel let himself be handled by her hoping he should be rewarded with a higher stand in Ms. Serena's regards.

"What do you make of this new tenant?" Nathaniel asked him.

"The usual I shall suppose. She will be delightful, well-bred like most ladies of her rank. There will be a higher likeliness for balls and and even higher rate of gossip. I can foresee that she is no person to value a life of seclusion or privacy. Her willingness to return both our fathers' visits says the opposite."

"Yes, yes. But I meant in the, well, matrimonial sense?" Nathaniel clarified. Daniel should have seen it coming. His old friend thought of matrimony more often than not nowadays, seeing it as the only way to satisfy one's urges without degrading oneself.

"I'm sure she will be marriageable. Everyone says she is a beauty. And you are no beast either Nathaniel. Well, not when you are hunting, but I don't think Ms. Serena will witness that." Daniel replied in a jest.

"No! I was speaking of the differences in our fortunes, whether that would change anything. I don't exactly own anything that resembles Netherfield Park."

Daniel could not help but frown. He could not understand why his friend was so concerned with such futilities. Nathaniel was the eldest of the Archibalds. He would inherit the estate which in itself was large enough and well-situated, not to forget that its land contained a lake large enough to contain two war frigates, something that the Humphreys lacked.

"You mean to say that you are already certain you will fall in love with her without having met her? This is presumptuous, even for you. But I believe that difference in fortunes and level of birth have no space in the matter of the heart and it is self-destructive of you to believe that, my friend. It will destroy your hopes before they even take shape. Although, I should say, my presence will destroy your hopes quite certainly. I am after all, the greater talker of the two. And since we are not in the outside, you will have no opportunity to show your own talents."

"We shall see, shall we?" Nathaniel replied and they both laughed.

The Van der Woodsen ladies were all that had been promised to them. They were both equally beautiful, the mother seeming almost just as young as the daughter. They were well-conversed, easy to smile and of open opinions. The daughter had the two young men in the room struggling to detach their eyes from the visually-pleasant scene she offered while the mother had the eldest Mr. Humphrey entirely engrossed by her person. As to the little Jennifer, she was in a great internal battle, trying to absorb as much of the two ladies as her attention could allow her to.

It was easily noticeable that Nathaniel was Ms. Serena's central interest and after a while of polite inquiries, Daniel allowed the two of them to converse without the constraint of having to look in his direction. He instead settled on observing them, a little smile of amusement on his lips while he wondered whether there could be anything more obvious than those two beings. She spoke of the outdoors and of her desire to see what the county had to offer. It was as if she had known exactly that this was Nathaniel's domain and profession. His friend was delighted and had started enumerating the many great sights that the county had to offer, passing by the yellow woods half a mile away to his father's lake. She expressed an eagerness to have him as her guide, stopping herself in the remembrance of the laws of propriety to politely inquire whether Daniel would like to join them.

Daniel promised they should make it a party, knowing full well that the two of them could not go off alone without sparking villainous rumours. Instead, he believed he could assemble a sufficient amount of people for Nathaniel to be able to secure Serena's attention without being interrupted.

Daniel could not say he was not disappointed but the feeling did not rise from jealousy. Although Ms. Serena was charming, her conversation did not inspire him much. He found no challenge in her, no opportunity for literary debate and criticism. He was not indifferent to her looks and easy smiles, but they did nothing more than please his eyes. She was however, everything that Nathaniel could possibly hope for.

His father himself was deeply in conversation with the mother, who was a little more reserved than her daughter. They had been speaking of London and Bath and lengthily describing to the other the advantages and disadvantages of the two cities. Jennifer was intruding the exchange, determined to recommend any of the two places for they were surely more animated than their current location.

Tea was served and conversations were forced to take a slower rhythm. Mr. Humphrey had noticed the separation of the small party and therefore took upon himself the task of creating a collective conversation.

"So, I was told you were expecting visitors soon?" His father asked.

"Oh yes! My close friend, Ms. Blair Waldorf is coming, along with my own brother Eric who is a lawyer and who just finally found enough time to dare a visit. Then, there is Charles Bass, who is like a brother to us. They will be staying for a month or two. I promise you will find them agreeable."

It was Ms. Serena who spoke and Daniel was suddenly aware that these guests would prove as great as the Van der Woodsens. He could already feel Jennifer's excitement building so intensely it was almost palpable.

"When will they be here?" Jennifer asked excitedly.

Daniel gave her a look that suggested she should tone down her enthusiasm. His father simply laughed.

"You see, my daughter is in dire need to try on her new gown and there is not much pleasure to be obtained if it is to be showcased in front of the same entourage she has always known. She would much rather have the opinion of the London folks."

Mrs. Van der Woodsen was surprised at Mr. Humphrey's honesty which obtained him many looks of undisguised interest. He was a breath of fresh air when compared to the other gentlemen she had known in her life. He seemed unaffected by appearances and the silly rules of propriety, favouring instead genuineness and late husband had been everything but and she was beginning to be intrigued by Mr. Humphrey's laughing green eyes and sympathetic countenance.

"They should be here in two days." Mrs. Van der Woodsen offered. "I do hope they will not be missing any important event. Mr. Archibald has told me of the country dance that should be taking place sometimes this week. I do hope our friends can make it!"

"It is set for this Friday." Daniel replied, deciding that he should be heard at least once or twice before the two ladies make him up for a mute and witless young man. "They should be there. I warn you beforehand, country dances are messy affairs. They are nothing like the organized events of the great cities. We abide by slightly different rules here."

Of course, this would draw exclamations of delight from Ms. Van der Woodsen who could not wait but to attend such a party. Daniel was very fond of their country dances and little make do balls. They did not require one to be accomplished fully in the art of dancing (which Daniel was exactly so) and seemed to rely more on the merriness of the party and the willingness of the members to set the rhythm. His dancing partner was usually Ms. Vanessa Abrams, with whom he had danced so much, he could scarcely think of asking anyone else.

However, he was not convinced that the forthcoming visitors would share the Van der Woodsens' open-mindedness and enthusiasm. It was already a surprise that these new comers appeared willing to explore and try everything. They could not be lucky twice.

After tea, the discussion followed its natural course until the time to leave had happened upon them. Promises of future visits were set and both Nathaniel and Daniel had secured Ms. Serena's hand for the Friday dance. Mrs. Van der Woodsen was then asked by his father for the same favour, to which she accepted with a pretty blush that made her look not one day over her thirties. His sister was thankful for their visit, repeating her gratitude as much as they would hear it.

She had plenty to talk of when the guests finally left and the two Humphrey men had not finished hearing about the two ladies until well after midnight. After convincing her that he really was not disappointed by Ms. Serena's obvious interest in his friend, Daniel finally took to bed. He gave one thought to the future visitors before discarding them entirely from his weary mind.

**I really hope this turned out to be a great introductory chapter. I wanted to get our fancy visitors in and a little bit of the Humphreys' story before we can get to our Elizabeth-Darcy business. So basically, I am making Serena the Mr. Bingley of the story and Blair is her friend (Darcy!). Also, I am not forgetting on Rufly. Lily was married to Bart Bass but he died, leaving her with no husband and enough space for our Mr. Humphrey to get a happy ending. Anyways, I also tried to embody the Bennett's sisters ridicule all in Jenny. So she is a mix of all of them. As you can see as well, Jane is represented by Nate, who is Dan's close friend and Serena's main interest in the story (just like Bingley loved Jane). **

**Anyways, PLEASE do review! It's a hard endeavour I have taken and I would like to know whether it is going on the right path or not. I appreciate any kind of comment, short, long, positive, negative, helpful and unhelpful! **

**And next chapter, our two main characters shall finally meet!**

**Will also be incorporating Blair's point of view too. And may be a lake scene for those of you who are familiar with the Colin Firth adaptation!**


	2. The Visitors Arrive

**Thank you so very much for the kind reviews. I love you all fellow dairlings and I hope I won't disappoint. Please do continue to review.**

**As promised, Blair and Dan finally meet in this chapter. I know you have all been looking forward to this moment ;-)**

If Daniel thought he had endured the worst from his sister prior to Ms. Serena Van der Woodsen's visit, he soon realized it was nothing compared to what her preparations for the dance would consist in. She spent the next three days in a frivolous insisting daze, seeing to everything starting from her silk gown to Daniel's overcoat. Her hair had been curled and uncurled, then tried into every different intricate arrangement possible before she settled on a final choice. She invited Vanessa Abrams over so that they could discuss the new visitors, whether they could reveal themselves to be eligible bachelors and whether they could manage to get an introduction before the other young girls of their neighbourhood.

As for Daniel himself, he had little to prepare for. Nathaniel, after feeling a little guilty for having secured Ms. Serena all to himself, had urged him to consider this Ms. Waldorf as an opportunity for a good match.

"What could be better?" Nathaniel suggested. "Ms. Serena is her friend and she can vow for your good qualities. I can ask her to, if you wish."

"I think it is a little too soon to be making plans. What if Ms. Waldorf is not of my taste? Or what if I am not of hers?"Daniel had replied in need to calm his friend's ardor. "You need not feel sorry for being preferred by our charming visitor. I am in no hurry to be married away in any case."

His friend said no more on the subject. He was satisfied enough in seeing no envy or jealousy from his fellow.

The night of the dance finally arrived. The two Humphrey men had been duly inspected by the daughter before they could step foot outside. She herself looked magnificent and quite beyond the realm of the country dances. He knew not where his sister had obtained knowledge of the latest ladies fashion from the great cities but he was certain she would get the desired reactions both from the people they knew and those who were about to come. They complimented her before getting inside the carriage where Jennifer began her instructions.

"Father, you must get us introduced as soon as we get in. Do not stray aside to discuss news with Captain Archibald. You can do that once the introduction is done with. And you Daniel, I want you to be your most perfect self during your dance with Ms. Serena. Please, refrain from boring her with talks of novels and encyclopedias."

"Why would it matter anyway if Nathaniel is clearly the one she is interested in. I should not care if I bore her at all. Her mind seems set." Daniel replied.

"Well, my son, Jenny has a little fancy that she shared with me earlier about you and Ms. Waldorf." His father confided.

He should think himself very fortunate to have so many people in his surroundings who cared about his matrimonial prospects more than he did himself.

"I don't want to hear it." Daniel said before turning his eyes to the windows and admiring the coloured sunset.

It did nothing to prevent his sister from speaking her mind. She repeated the exact same thing that he was told by Nathaniel, dwelling on how important Ms. Van der Woodsen's opinion was and urging him to limit his conversation to topics that could be of interest to her. He gave no answer and no promise.

His curiosity about these new visitors was gone; his sister's eagerness had sucked it out of him. The prospect of an introduction was only a relief so that they could finally be spared from his sister's comments. He would be polite, even pleasant for the few minutes following the introduction but would soon be well on his way to join his dear friend Vanessa on the dance floor, freed from having to please anyone.

As soon as they entered the reception hall of the county, they were delighted to see that the spirit of the guests was as merry as their dancing. The musicians played songs of joy. Children ran about, busied by their own means of amusement which included far less dancing and much more running. There was tea and an assortment of sandwiches, biscuits and pound cakes. People danced heavily, pounding against the wooden floor in their mirth and clapping their hands at every highlight of the music. He could distinguish his friend Vanessa from afar who was partnered with Henry's son, Thomas.

There was no trace of the Van der Woodsens anywhere and much less indication of any new faces.

"Where could they be?" He heard his sister exclaim to herself.

"I confess I have no idea." His father replied. "But the fancy people always like to make late appearances. I shall give them a few more minutes before I cry out defeat dear Jenny."

Daniel excused himself to join Nathaniel who was conversing with a young man of their acquaintance.

"Gentlemen," Daniel greeted.

The man was someone with whom they had gone to school with. He was an unmeasurably tall blond lad called Hugo, who was the son of the Master of Ceremony, which meant that he knew just about everyone, including the mysterious strangers.

"You are finally here!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "I was just speaking to Hugo about the new comers. He has met them them already yesterday, as soon as they arrived."

"This is what it means to be the son of the man who is expected to know and welcome everyone. My father is always adamant on bringing me with him to his visits. He says it would forge my character, though in what way, I confess I do not know." Hugo said with laughter. "My lifestyle is to be envied indeed."

"I am sure there are many here who would trade places with you, Nathaniel included." Daniel said. "Our lives and entertainment depend on acquaintances. The more you have, the merrier you are likely to be."

"But I am content with the few people I choose to know!" Hugo declared with a flourish of the hand to indicate Nathaniel and Daniel. "I do not need every new arriver to be happy, however charming they are. I cannot keep up with having more than five friends. It is too much attention for me to bestow."

The three of them decided to take their seats in one of the isolated corners of the adjacent drawing room, far from the dancing and laughing to discuss matters that are important to young men. Daniel had almost forgotten about the expected people and his promise to dance with Ms. Serena. Quite content in his corner, he sipped his tea and listened to Hugo's various complaints about the new church of the parish. Nobody could be as lively and as comical as Hugo when he was unhappy with something and they listened to him with great pleasure, forgetting for a while that they were expected by many young ladies to inquire for dance partners.

It was Jennifer who disturbed Daniel from his cozy chatting. Apparently, the visitors had finally come.

"Their carriage is outside Daniel. You better come!" His sister exclaimed urgently. "And so shall you Nathaniel."

"Oh, don't worry about me here." Hugo said teasingly. "I know I do not matter enough as my father. I shall keep your seats warm instead."

His sister had no time for an answer, preferring instead to pull him by the arm in her hurry to be a witness to the guests' entrance. It was Daniel who answered Hugo as a way to apologize for Jennifer's disregard.

"Oh, I think this business may take some time dear friend. It would be best for you to join the dancing rather than wait for us in here. Please, do spare a thought for me when I am to be conversing with these future acquaintances."

Hugo being highly sympathetic to his cause, gently patted him on the shoulder before allowing him to leave.

Daniel unconsciously arranged his collar. Nathaniel looked every bit the handsome gentleman and he had no doubt that he must look quite negligent next to him. He hoped his hair had stayed in the shape his sister had given it. He could admit, now that the moment of introduction approached, that he was indeed conscious of making a good first impression.

**Their entrance was spectacular. **The many dancers had stopped in the middle of their steps to observe them, confirming what Daniel had already been aware of: everyone had been waiting for them. Even the music had been dimmed down to allow the people's whispers to come to life. Necks stretched here and there to get a better glimpse of the new comers.

The two Van der Woodsen ladies entered first, each as lovely as ever. The mother was clad in a light pink gown, covered with a muslin shawl held by a crystalline brooch on top of her right shoulder. Ms. Serena was absolutely stunning in a lilac, more revealing dress which was complimented with a string of pearls around her fine neck. He left the task of staring at Ms. Serena to Nathaniel for his eyes were drawn to another member of their party.

The dark-haired lady behind could be no other than Ms. Blair Waldorf. She sported an expression of perpetual disapproval of everything around her. Oh she was beautiful. Perhaps, not as much as Ms. Serena, but she held herself with more elegance and reserve. Her features were finer and her eyes were larger and all of it could have made a most pleasant sight if it had not been for the scowl of her eyebrows. Her gown was a dark, emerald green, much finer than anything any of the young ladies of the room had ever seen. She wore her dark hair in a simple undo, devoid of extravagant jewels and curls.

Daniel thought that she was surely the type of woman men wrote about extensively in novels. She seemed haughty beyond words but that was exactly what could make a good story.

The Master of Ceremony greeted them all before heeding to Mr. Humphrey and finally allowing them to be properly introduced.

"Mr. Humphrey, allow me to introduce you to Ms. Blair Waldorf, Mr. Eric Van der Woodsen and Mr. Charles Bass." The Master said as if reciting a speech he knew by heart.

Daniel only caught Ms. Waldorf's expression which essentially consisted in nothing. She had neither smiled, nor bowed her head towards her father. He wasn't sure she had heard anything at all now that he thought of it.

"Ms. Blair Waldorf, Mr. Eric Van der Woodsen and Mr. Charles Bass, it is now my turn to introduce to Mr. Daniel Humphrey and his sister, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey. Here is also Mr. Nathaniel Archibald, son of Captain Archibald whom I hope to acquaint you with very soon."

"I'm very pleased to meet you!" He heard his sister say in emotion. "We have heard good things about you."

"Have you indeed?" The man called Charles Bass replied with a smile.

This was his cue to speak for he could not allow Jennifer's excitement to flow freely outside of her mouth. He could already sense a sneer from the said Charles Bass and he wanted nothing else but to beat it out of existence.

"We have heard the usual expressions of goodness from Ms. Serena but I think we still have to judge for ourselves. I hope you will not reveal yourselves to be too disappointing." As he spoke the last words, his eyes drifted towards Ms. Blair who was already observing him. Their gazes locked for a long second but he could read nothing from her.

"I think my sister feels obligated to speak highly of her friends and her brother." the one called Eric Van der Woodsen said. " But I agree with you, we shall have to prove our worth. I would rather not have you believe blindly in our presumed goodness."

With that, he smiled warmly towards Jennifer, who blushed prettily in being addressed so familiarly by one of the fancy guests.

"Speak for yourself Eric. I have nothing to prove to anyone." Mr. Bass said rather disagreeably. "And I think Ms. Blair agrees with me, does she not?"

They were all awaiting to hear the elegant young lady's voice. She gave a nonchalant glance towards Charles Bass before straightening her lace glove absent-mindedly.

"You often presume you know me too well Charles." She simply stated, not particularly caring to look towards her interlocutor. The question had not been answered and Daniel knew it would never be.

"I believe the two of you owe me a dance." Ms. Serena said merrily. "I am yet to be introduced to all this merriment."

Daniel spared one last look to her haughty friend before directing his attention wholly towards the blond-haired young woman. Apart from her brother Eric, he was not particularly prone towards good feelings for the other two. Every possible negative quality that the wealthy people could cultivate was to be found in them and Daniel could not prevent a feeling of mild contempt from rising up in his spirit. He did not like them; did not like how they observed the surroundings as if they were in the company of wild people with no manners or education. He found his regard for Ms. Serena doubled as he saw how delighted she was at everything that was offered to her and how engaged in any conversation she could be.

Ms. Serena danced first with Nathaniel. Daniel, along with everyone else in the room could see their unreserved smiles and flirting. The two were equally beautiful, equally charming and equally suited for the other. There could be no doubt about how beautifully they stood side by side and in the minds of everyone, this meant a forthcoming marriage.

Daniel stood next to his father, who was in a deep conversation with Mrs. Van der Woodsen. Her son Eric had asked his sister to dance and they were both dancing alongside Vanessa and Hugo.

Ms. Waldorf stood next to him and it was only a consciousness of doing what was proper that compelled him to talk to her.

"Do you dance Ms. Waldorf?"

One look was spared towards his direction before her sharp answer was heard.

"No. Not if I can help it. I'm no good at the more primitive forms of dancing."

Daniel did not have the time to come up with a clever defence and even if he did, he knew the emotion would have turned it into a fiery but unintelligible ramble. It was Ms. Serena who gave him the opportunity to distance himself from that dreadful young had come to claim her dance.

"My dear Blair! Are you going to stand all night without dancing? I assure you, it is the most pleasant time I have had so far." Ms. Serena asked her friend.

"I'm quite comfortable here. Well, as comfortable as anyone can get in a room crowded to the brim and as noisy as a war ground." Her friend replied. "Go ahead and dance. You are making your partner wait."

Ms. Waldorf nodded towards Daniel before she turned her back to them.

**Dancing with Ms. Serena Van der Woodsen was as pleasing as her conversation. **He soon forgot about her disagreeable friends as they followed the steps of the rhythmical music.

"Nathaniel has told me that you were the intellectual of the parish." His partner said as they met in the middle. "I am myself not so great on books but I do know some titles. I could not allow my spirit to become so illiterate and so I apply myself duly to some reading once or twice a week."

They then separated to skip around the dancer on their left. He waited for them to meet again before he spoke.

"That is a right endeavour. Not all of us are made for literary occupations but it does not mean that it should no be attempted. I try myself to influence Nathaniel to read as often as possible. In turn, I receive lessons of riding and hunting from his part."

"Tell me," Ms. Serena said. "Nathaniel proudly chanted your merits tonight. You are aiming to become a professor, are you not? How does one manage to accomplish this without living in the great cities?"

"One does not indeed." Daniel replied with a laugh. "But one can try. To be honest, my father has thoughts of sending me to London where my uncle lives. He is in trade but he has good relations with many scholars who could take me under their wing."

They twirled in unison and Daniel could not help but admire his partner's beauty. Under the flickering lights of the chandelier, Ms. Serena appeared an unreal creature, like an elvish fairy under a morning sun. Around him, he knew many of the men were sneaking glances towards her while their spouses looked on jealously.

When the song ended, raising a general sigh of encore from the dancers, he accompanied her to where Nathaniel was discussing with her friends.

"What do you aim to teach? I hear medicine and apothecary science is in dire need of apprentices." Serena asked him as they neared the group.

Daniel had promised a dance to his dear friend Vanessa Abrams and he feared she was waiting for him. Luckily, the engagement would allow him to be exempted from conversing with Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf.

"I'm not a man of science. I aim to teach the language we speak, its complexities and the many different ways it can be put to. I do want to burden you with a more detailed explanation, but I fear I am engaged to dance with another lady and I cannot keep her waiting for the dance will start soon."

"Oh but go!" Ms. Serena answered without one hint of offence. "Make sure to come back when you can. I do want to hear your detailed explanation."

**"What do you make of these new settlers?" Vanessa asked him after they had finished a quadrille. **

"I'm not exactly sure what to make of them. Tonight is the first time I have encountered them. They are not very chatty." Daniel replied.

They were making their way towards the balustrade, where they could oversee the guests and the dancing. The area was a little elevated and they could overhear some of the conversations below as the musicians took their break for a little tea and cake.

"Hugo told me quite an extensive bit about them. His father tells him everything you see, and I was asked by your sister to investigate a little. Do you wish to hear what I now know?" His friend asked him.

Daniel took a sip of his warm tea. It was every bit typical of his sister to request knowledge from anybody who knew anything. Jennifer was easily impressed, unbearably persistent and unashamedly enthusiastic. She had spent most of her time floating around the newcomers in hopes of making her presence known and her beauty noticed.

"You might as well. If I don't hear it from you, I will hear it from Jenny." Daniel replied.

Vanessa obliged.

"You see Ms. Blair Waldorf is the daughter of Lady Eleanor Waldorf, who owns an entire manor eastwards of London. Her daughter is also blessed with a good fortune and good grounds. She owns Pemberley, an estate that could make Netherfield Park seem like a country cottage. I have not been there but Hugo tells me of its magnificent gardens and architecture."

"And the man who accompanied her?" Daniel asked, very curious to know the nature of their relationship.

"He is Mrs. Van der Woodsen's son by marriage. He is the son of the late Bart Bass, who has passed away two years ago. It was written in the papers. From what I gathered, Ms. Waldorf is expected by the whole of society to marry him. I think they look like they could suit each other."

Daniel searched for them from their elevated position but he only caught sight of Nathaniel, Eric Van der Woodsen and Charles Bass. Nathaniel and Eric seemed engaged in conversation but Mr. Bass was merely staring at the ladies around. He was being stared at too by many of the ladies in the rooms, who saw in him a good match. His personal wealth was indeed phenomenal enough to render his less than charming behaviour acceptable. The mothers were already in a fit of expectation, throwing their daughters, who did not need to be told twice, in front of him and praying that the prettiness of one would outshine the other.

"Why aren't you trying your luck at a good match? I dare say your chances are as slim as any other girl's. He seems quite disinterested."

Vanessa laughed before a pretty blush overcame her cheeks.

"You know as well as I do that I am quite set on someone else." She replied with a shy smile.

He was about to reassure her that Hugo (if his guess was right indeed) had no eyes for anybody else but at the same moment, he heard Ms. Serena's voice quite distinctly originating from somewhere underneath them.

"What do you make of Nathaniel?" Ms. Serena asked rather excitedly.

"_Nathaniel_?" The other one replied. "I didn't realize you were already so familiar with each other."

It was Ms. Waldorf who spoke with a tone of surprise.

"I can't help it. I feel as if I have known him my whole life. It is a strange feeling."

"There is nothing strange about it." Her friend replied as if she had been talking to a particularly naive child. "He is attractive and genteel, quite on the simple side if I must say but that is nothing you shall miss or notice." Daniel detected the slight underhanded insult towards her friend right there but Serena seemed not to have understood it. "He has done nothing but stare at you. I can certainly understand this infatuation of yours."

"In infatuation?" Ms. Serena stuttered a little. "Dear Blair, I am sure it is more than that!"

"What makes you say so?" There was a mocking laugh that was not too unfriendly. "I suppose a few days into this new acquaintance may be enough for some to declare love at first sight. I understand the appeal, believe me! And as your friend, I am obliged to encourage it, for what is the point of nurturing an infatuation if one cannot discuss its details with a fellow friend who can fuel one's hope and prospects? It would be sad for you to have no one with whom to talk of Mr. Archibald. Sad indeed."

"I still need you to understand that I feel this to be very serious."

"Oh but, you have been serious about Flynn Hollington! And Walter Redpath! And—"

"I'd rather you not talk about them. I was young and frivolous. I could not tell a gentle character from a rotten one even when it was quite obvious. But even you must admit that he is a gentleman."

The answer took a few seconds to be heard and it came with a sigh of resignation.

"I suppose so, yes." Ms. Waldorf replied. "As for you being young, it was not but a year ago that you were badgering me with talks of Mr. Redpath."

Daniel shushed Vanessa, who had started to whisper something into his ear. His curiosity was too strong and although he disliked eavesdropping as much as he hated his sister's manners of obtaining information, he felt compelled to hear Ms. Waldorf's voice for she had remained mostly silent, and therefore unreadable to him. The intimacy between the two surprised him for he thought them opposites in ever aspect: opposites that should not attract for how can one reconcile an open temper with one who is unwilling to participate in common discussion and cheerfulness. There was such a familiarity in the way they spoke to each other that he could no longer doubt the nature of their relationship. They were indeed friends. Ms. Waldorf however, seemed to be the more sensible one of the two, not to add, the more intelligent one. He instantly knew that she was the voice of reason in this friendship.

"All of them could not compare to Nathaniel!" Ms. Serena exclaimed with vigour.

"I do so wish you would stop calling him Nathaniel." Ms. Blair responded half-heartedly, as if knowing fully well that her request would not be granted.

" long as I am not doing it in society,I see no harm in it." Ms. Serena stopped for a few seconds and Daniel thought they had left. However, soon enough, she was heard again. "You know Blair, I think you need to find yourself a nice suitor. I'm always the one preoccupied by thoughts of gentlemen and never once did I receive the benefit of hearing you gush over a potential suitor."

"That is simply because I do not need one!" Ms. Blair replied directly. "Not everyone is blessed with a Nathaniel, ready to court the life out of you."

This time, she sounded a little bitter, Dan noticed. He wished he could see them but approaching the edge of the balustrade was out of question.

"Nathaniel might be mine but I think his friend could do very well!"

"Friend? Excuse me if I am lost among the profusion of friends that _your _Nathaniel seems to have among this crowd. Who are you referring to?"

"Well, Mr Daniel Humphrey! I thought you would have guessed right away. He was with us almost the entire evening up until now. I danced with him!" Ms. Serena replied with enthusiasm. "He is rather handsome too and exceedingly interesting, a bit too scholarly for me but I'm sure he would do very well for you. You are always complaining about the predominant ignorance in today's gentlemen."

Vanessa eyed him with excitement, appearing much more thrilled by the situation than he was. He could not hide his curiosity behind a pretence to understand their relationship. This time, he was thinking of himself. He wondered what she thought of him and whether behind her arrogant facade, she could be a fair judge of character and an amicable sort of person.

"_That _man? Rather handsome?" Ms. Blair replied indignantly, as if her friend had suggested that she was indeed interested in him. "His hair curls better than most of the young ladies' in this room, I shall give him that. But he is not handsome. Not even _rather _handsome. No. You caught the attention of the only handsome man in this room. Mr. Archibald's friend is tolerable but I do not think he would ever tempt me. As for his scholarly tendencies, I have seen no evidence of them so far, nor do I think that I shall be in a position to witness them."

He could not determine exactly what had angered him the most: her amused tone or the fact that she had referred to him as Mr. Archibald's friend, as if his name was distasteful to her lips. He swallowed, trying to atone the strange feeling of disappointment that had accompanied the anger. He had expected a more civil reply from hers, perhaps an assurance that, had she known him more, she would have been able to judge better as to his qualities. Instead, that rash, inconsiderate and haughty response of hers instantly darkened his spirit. Somehow, he had hoped to be liked by her and now he knew that this quality of his was a great impediment. Seeking to be liked the wrong people was quite useless and he did not know why it hurt him that much.

It was Vanessa who took upon herself the task of cheering him up.

"Do not let yourself be disappointed.I'm sure that, had she liked you, she would have tried to actively pursue you. Fancy that!"

He laughed a little.

"I agree with you." He said, a little cheerily for he would not allow this incident to dampen his spirits. He would most likely never see the girl again and that was a good riddance! "I do not imagine carrying a conversation with her! She seems to disagree with absolutely everything, that if I told her I hated my curly hair, she would most probably say that she adores it just to spite me. No, I'm rather lucky."

"That is the Daniel we all like. Rely on your judgement."

"Yes, I shall do so. I judged her to be haughty and arrogant when I first saw her and I was proven right." Daniel said as they made their way to the dance floor. "Now let us dance. I am sorry to keep you from Hugo but I think we both know it would do me good to dance right now."

"You did not have to mention it." Vanessa replied with a smile. "Hugo can wait one more dance."

With that, Daniel proceeded to erase the fleeting bitterness he was experiencing. He would not allow his feelings to be wounded by such a person and dancing was the greatest remedy of all, however primitive it was.

**Alright! I have taken a LONG while to update this. I am so very sorry my dear readers. The thing is, this fic is kind of tricky. As I have said before, I try hard to maintain the Austen tone without losing the characters so it takes me time before I am satisfied with a chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Next chapter will continue right from where we stopped here but it will be a Blair point of view instead. So we get to read her impressions of Daniel Humphrey and how she perceives everything. I do hope you continue to like this story!**

**Any reviews, long or short is appreciated so be generous if you can :-P **

**At W is going to be updated soon, as well as The UES Killers :-)**


	3. The Rawness of Man

**I know this fic isn't as popular as my other two but it's the one I like writing the most (and I enjoy writing ALL of them) because it's a little more challenging. I am planning on changing its rating to M though, but I am keeping it all tasteful and proper, considering this is set in the early 19th century. It's going to be well-narrated, as far as I can promise because you are the judges of course :-). Anyways, to those of you who read and review faithfully (Magnus57! :-) ) I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Suggestions and comments are always welcome ;-)**

The ball was not to Blair's taste. She had not expected much from the country either. Back in London or Bath, these country dances were only referred to when conversation was lacking any topic that could possibly humour the people in the company. She had been raised in the modern style, surrounded by modern people who knew what pashmina was and which type of headwear was long outdated.

That specific type of headwear, the one that overflew with feathers, had now been witnessed at least seven times by Blair. The girls did not even seem to think it horrendous, quite the contrary. They walked head high and gravitated around Charles and Eric in hopes of leaving an impression. Wherever her eyes wandered, they would find something to be dissatisfied with: whether it was the agglutination of old mothers planning their daughters' future engagement, the dance floor which was being pounded on by those savage dancers or that blonde girl with the overeager face who kept giving her looks of utter awe.

Serena was back to the dance floor with Mr. Archibald and that was one thing that did not seem too offensive to behold. He was a pretty sight and his manners were not as blunt as the others'. Next to them was that Daniel Humphrey, her own consolation prize for Serena's capture of the gold.

His hair was absolutely unforgivable for one. No gentlemen in London would ever be caught dead parading with such unruly curls! It was all she could do not to recommend him to her late father's personal hairdresser. Furthermore, she was deeply convinced that he nurtured a particular dislike for her, although she had really done nothing to justify it. Since Serena had left her to dance, Blair seemed to obtain the most disagreeable looks from him whenever he happened to be near her. This cemented her own unfavourable feelings towards Daniel Humphrey and being who she was, a woman of society who was neither indebted nor bound to this dreadful county excepting for her promise to keep Serena company for a month, she counted herself fortunate in soon being able to forget him.

Oddly enough, Charles and Eric soon found themselves partners and they were dancing too. _Traitor,_ she almost whispered. She was not particularly fond of Mr. Bass but it had been a little comforting to know that someone else shared her views of this place. It appeared the man could not go long without giving in to one of his many vices: women. Now, she truly looked impolite in being the only one of their company who refused to go prancing around.

When the music stopped, allowing the men to have a rest, they all came back to her like she had been their meeting point. They were all flushed, Serena and Mr. Archibald especially so, and a little breathless from the activity. It irritated her to no end. Her eyes fell on Daniel's partner, a dark-skinned girl with magnificent eyes who looked upon her with raised eyebrows and obvious disapproval. She must have been talking to her partner for they both seemed in concordance in their facial expression and countenance. She would not speak to them unless spoken too, was her resolve.

"Ms. Blair, I know you would not be tempted by any means but I must try." Nathaniel said, looking towards her friend in a most conspicuous manner. "The musicians will be playing their last tune in matter of moments and it should very well please me if you would like to dance."

Any fool could see that he had been compelled to ask by no other than Serena and that was enough to ruin the offer. He was a beautiful man and dancing could only be made acceptable if she had him as a partner but her conscience would not tolerate a charity when it saw one.

"I'm very pleased by your offer, Mr. Archibald but I must decline it. I am not a very good dancer and I should be depriving you of one last dance with Serena, who dances quite delightfully!" She hoped her enthusiasm did not appear too forced.

"Perhaps, Ms. Waldorf here thinks this ball is lacking _tolerable _dancing partners." Mr. Humphrey said in an even tone. She felt her heart jump as her gaze fell into his. The little emphasis on the word 'tolerable', the slight raise of the eyebrow and the general antipathy from his eyes convinced her that he must have heard her judgment of him. It was not his particular feelings she cared about, but his own impression of her. Blair had always had an image of propriety to keep, regardless of the inner thoughts she may entertain.

Daniel Humphrey kept his eyes on her person and for the first time in her life, she was at an utter loss of words. What could she say in reply? Nothing that would not betray her own discomfort but nevertheless, something must be said! The eyes of everyone in their little group were fixed on her and each pair expressed a varying level of interest in her reply. She willed Charles to produce one of his sarcastic comments, any thing to slight this Daniel Humphrey even further so that she could escape the obligation of saying something. Fortune was not with her however. Charles Bass, for once, remained silent.

It was her dear friend Serena who came to the rescue, noticing Blair's discomfort in a rush of sudden perceptiveness that was so uncharacteristically unlike her.

"Oh dear, no! Blair would not think that. It is shyness that prevents her from dancing, nothing more."

A better answer could have been given. Now, Blair had been fixed a socially awkward disposition and that never was a desirable way to be perceived. Yet, she would not blame Serena for it. Her friend did all she could with the wits she possessed.

Fortunately, the discussion took another turn and suddenly, it was of books that they were talking.

"Anyone here acquainted with _The Mysteries of Udolpho_?" Her friend Serena inquired while keeping her eyes on the only person whose answer she cared for. Nathaniel smiled hesitantly and Blair concluded that he knew no such thing as _The Mysteries of Udolpho_.

"I am sorry if I cannot recall it properly, but is that the story with the castle?"

"Yes," Daniel replied with a smirk. "As are most of Radcliffe's stories, or anyone's nowadays. You will have to be more precise than that if you wish us to believe you have read the book."

He had said exactly what Blair herself had been thinking but propriety and a certain respect for Serena's feelings towards the man had prevented her from voicing it loudly. She was aware that, had she said it, she could never have sounded as friendly, as playful as this Daniel character did. For a small moment, Blair Waldorf envied him.

"Well, I am found out and defeated!" Nathaniel exclaimed, raising both arms to the heavens. Nobody could really judge him for it for he accepted himself as he was. There was no pretense to be found in Nathaniel Archibald. Such was Serena's luck.

"If it can atone for anything, I did not enjoy the novel." Eric offered.

"Why is that?" Jennifer Humphrey asked, excited to no end. Blair wondered if she herself had even read the book.

"I could not explain it clearly, I'm afraid. It is one of those reads in which one finds himself disengaged from the text, I should guess." Eric said. "I know it has everything to please the modern reader; a castle, a love story and a brigand."

"That is exactly the problem!" Daniel interjected but Charles cut him short.

"I rather like a story with a brigand."

Blair knew not where her audacity originated from; perhaps it was a certain need to correct the wrong she had committed indirectly. However, honesty to herself revealed that she was indeed genuinely curious about this Humphrey's opinion, that perhaps he was truly the intellectual that Serena had been speaking off.

"What do you say is the problem?" Blair asked him boldly before the conversation could steer away from the topic of Radcliffe's novel.

He appeared surprised, his eyes surveying her face for any sign of jest. His were of a dark brown, a shade that was considered rather banal at the time but they were knowing in nature. They almost transfixed her into place and she sensed compassion, judgment and intellect all at once.

"It is playing on conventions. The love story is bland, too overshadowed by the rather pathetic connection over nature and the unnecessary emphasis of suffering. Valancourt is only what a prétendant ought to be: young, charming, from a noble background and blessed with beauty. Emily is not much better, too perfect is she so that her ill-fate almost comes as a relief to the reader. I never once felt sorry for her."

Daniel had replied, looking her directly in the eyes. The others had now lost track of the conversation or simply could not care anymore. Instead, they were speaking of something entirely different and as it appeared, it was only her and Daniel left with _The Mysteries of Udolpho_.

She was surprised to hear his opinion concurred with hers, so surprised that for an instant, she was at a loss for words.

"I agree." Blair stated, "Yet, I would not say the love story is meaningless. Their connection over their love for nature may be uninspired but such things have happened in the real world. It is less superficial than you may believe it to be."

In all honesty, Blair disliked the love between Valancourt and Emily and yet, she was propelled to argue for their side. As one who was never meant to experience love, any form of it would tickle her fancy. She knew deep down, that she wished for a Valancourt but those were only meant for the likes of Serena.

"That is not what I believe to be love." Daniel Humphrey replied solemnly. In his brown eyes, there was a hint of defiance.

"No?" Blair said. "And what do you believe it to be, Mr. Humphrey?"

"It is not about beauty or one shared passion. Love is an ensemble of concepts, gestures and events, from the inconsequential to the meaningful. All of it which should amount to true _understanding_ of each other's character."

"That is a utopic vision. True understanding does not exist. People are not open books."

"Coming from someone who defends Emily and Valancourt's love, I should say you are looking in the wrong books."

Then, with a humorless smile and a gentle bow of the head, he left her.

_Insufferable young man!_ was all Blair could think about him.

**For the rest of the night, she saw very little of Daniel. **She was far from being sorry for his comment had pricked her sense of self. What did he know about her? Nothing! He knew nothing! How could he presume she was looking in the _wrong _books? Her choice in men could certainly not be supposed from her defense of Valancourt and Emily's love, could it?

It must have been her earlier comment about his appearances that had prompted him to go beyond what their level of acquaintance could permit him to do and make that insolent remark. Never had she been jested in such a manner. Her dislike for the Humphreys was beginning to concretize itself rather clearly. The father was irrelevant, with too much humor, the kind of man whom the Van der Woodsen would find no fault in. The daughter was simply intolerable, a whirl of giggles, blond hair and unabashed enthusiasm that could only amount to impropriety.

As for the son…Well, Blair had no idea why her eyes still found themselves wandering around the suffocating dance room towards the corner where he sat with a few others of these so-called "country gentlemen". He was the center of the conversation and she watched him illustrate something with his hands as he spoke rather heartily, generating laughs from the little crowd around him. Curiosity was a strange thing indeed. In her mind, she had no doubt that the life and death (as well as everything that came in between) of this Daniel Humphrey were of little consequence to her and yet, she still thought him an interesting subject to observe.

The end of the ball was finally announced, and the remaining guests (which appeared to be everyone since nobody had anything else to do in the country than to attend these events) began to leave. Her head was aching and she longed for the peace of Serena's new abode, far from the violins and laughs of this place. She walked to the carriage first, too exhausted to bid a good night to their new acquaintances. She had no wish to dwell alongside Serena while she tried to prolong her time with Nathaniel as much as she could. Soon enough, Charles joined her.

"Interesting people." He remarked.

She remained silent, her mood set against any form of conversation until the next morning.

"A month of this, could you believe it?" He continued. "I feel as if I'll have to learn modernity all over again when I return to London, don't you think?"

"Yes, quite so."

"Your mother does not expect you to marry one of these country bumpkins I hope?"

"You know my mother, Charles. What do you think?"

He smiled wickedly before changing his expression to seriousness. From where she was seated, at the right corner of the carriage, his face was half covered in darkness.

"I think," He paused, his voice becoming an earnest whisper, "My guess is, she has _bigger_ plans for you."

_He means himself, of course! _She almost rolled her eyes in exasperation. Blair was aware of Charles' interest in her but none of it was genuine. If they married, their combined fortune would be phenomenal and it could only be good to the Bass name. Society expected their union and so did her mother but she was reluctant to marry for the sake of a name. She found that her own title contented her enough and that she could afford to marry for love, if love ever decided to cross her path. She was not poor and wretched or shamed. She did not need Charles Bass' name.

Had he been open about his vices, she could have considered it but he was not. He presented himself as a gentleman and yet, she knew what sort of activities he indulged in at his late night gentlemen clubs. He professed an undying love and respect for her but eyed every lady who passed him by. Oh, she was far from loving Charles Bass. As a companion, he had his charms but as a husband, she would feel nothing short of degraded.

She decided to keep silent.

"**You invited Jennifer Humphrey? Here?" Blair exclaimed disagreeably. **"What for? It is Nathaniel you dote on, not that foolish girl!"

"Oh, don't be cruel Blair! I found her so delightful! Do you know that she makes her own gowns?" Serena replied good-naturedly.

"Why should this knowledge be of any importance to me? Do not tell me that you are thinking of entrusting your future outfits to her!"

"No, no such thing! I am a London lady after all. That cannot be changed. I just found it rather interesting, considering that she is a gentleman's daughter and consequently, has no need to sow her own gowns. She says she enjoys it!"

"The thought of a needle pains me. I am glad my younger days are over." Blair said, remembering the long evenings spent with her governess, trying to embroider flowers on little pillows for the sake of ladies accomplishment. "Yet, I can understand why she should enjoy such a craft. What is there to do in the country but gossip and hunt wild geese? It's a bleak life they lead."

"Oh, I don't know. Nathaniel tells me there are many things, once someone gets settled. They have evenings of card-playing and sometimes, the military come."

Blair disliked the enthusiasm Serena was showing, attributing it to that Jennifer Humphrey most probably.

"So, when is the girl to come?" Blair asked.

"Today!"

"But we've seen her yesterday! Wouldn't it have been natural to allow some time before we see her again? To truly grow fond of her?"

Her friend detected Blair's sarcasm and waved it off with a sip of her tea. The men then decided to enter the room.

"Rather late gentlemen." Serena greeted them. "Tea is almost cold."

Her brother dove for a kiss while Charles walked to sit next to her.

"Have you yet recovered from last night?" He inquired while stirring the sugar in his tea.

"Yes but some element of last night is to follow us here. Serena has invited the youngest of those Humphreys."

"Jennifer?" Eric asked with a smile. "Great idea. Blair, do try to contain your enthusiasm."

Blair offered him a mocking smile. Eric was even more perceptive than Serena. Blair had always been fond of him, having had no siblings of her own. He knew her very well; a consequence of their long acquaintance but also his sharp and sensitive mind. Between her and Eric, there was kinship, one that she felt a little more strongly than with Serena. It was not to say that she felt no sisterly affections for Serena because she did, but she had always longed for a brother, for someone to tease her without having the constraint of being her very best friend.

"I take it you are also partial to little Jennifer?" Blair commented, raising her cup for the butler to fill.

"She is very lively. Quite different from the ladies in London. Why, they are always sulking and pouting!" Eric replied, raising an eyebrow. "It makes me question myself every time. I always feel as if I have done something wrong, something to offend them."

"Think no such thing. The ladies like to put on a scene, Eric. It is all part of their vanity. The sulkier they look, the more desirable we find them." Charles replied with a side-glance towards Blair.

"Speak for yourself." Eric said with a confused frown. "Alas, I shall never understand women. The bachelor life is truly designed for me."

"Come Eric, don't say that." Serena joined in. "You're but twenty-two. And what about Jennifer? She certainly is no sulking lady."

"Can we stop talking about her?" Blair urged them rather brusquely. "It is already bad enough to have to receive her in a few hours!"

The four of them therefore carried their breakfast with news of London and their respective friends. Rumors were debated, teacups were filled and plans were made to explore what the countryside had to offer. When they were done, nothing was left to do but to wait on their impending guest.

**Jennifer arrived drenched in the cold waters of the rain. **There had been no carriage; she had come to them on horseback. The flushed skin, watery eyes and significantly quieter disposition were all indications that she was afflicted with a very bad cold. Blair watched as Serena took her to one of the many chambers of Netherfield Park, feeling rather appalled by the foolishness of these Humphreys. Had they no carriage? Could they not have seen the rainstorm coming? Whose idea had it been to send her out, on horseback, to visit them?

The three of them, (father, daughter and son) all seemed strong enough suspects behind that decision.

Now, _she_ was to suffer its consequence. Jennifer was to stay and be taken care of until she was completely afresh. Serena had vowed that they would _all _keep her company in turns, knowing that Netherfield offered little in terms of good reading or at least, according to her unaccustomed mind.

Word was sent to the Humphreys about Jennifer's unfortunate predicament and all that was left to do is to entertain one another until the end of the rainstorm. They sat down for a game of cards while Serena took to their sick guest. Charles had allowed her to win some of the games, something Blair despised entirely. His intentions were to be gallant but he could not understand that Blair was perfectly capable of winning on her own.

The next morning had Blair in a foul mood. The weather was still too grey for the day to be called suitable for any sort of excursion. Yesterday's rain had muddled all the trails and one could not step five foot without staining one's dress. She had only brought one pair of walking shoes and they were not to be ruined.

The little Jennifer was too afflicted and she had to be kept to bed. Both Eric and Charles saw to her entertainment while she herself perused over an old volume of Elizabethan poems. She was miserably bored and longed for the company of London where things of actuality and relevance were discussed. She missed the balls, the teashops and the public gardens. She even wanted to be leered at by insufferable gentlemen. Here in the country, there was only so much a woman could be contented with.

It was not long before lunch, when all of them except their sick guest, heard the bell announcing a newcomer. They had been sitting in the drawing room, talking about idle things. It was not sunny yet and only lunch could be of any distraction. Her volume of poetry revealed itself a means of escape from Charles' insisting looks and conversation. Serena was speaking of Jennifer to Eric, both appearing very earnest in the topic of her recovery. When the butler came in to announce the name of their visitor, Blair felt a little excitement. It was a most welcomed distraction after such a morning. Yet, as much as she would have been glad to be visited by someone as uninteresting as the local butcher, the man announced brought a sudden disheartening.

"Mr. Daniel Humphrey." The butler cordially announced.

Blair straightened up a little and decorum forced her to put away her book. She tried to keep herself neutral, to display a polite smile. If she had not been such a good liar to herself, she would have admitted that she was a bit eager to see him.

He entered and for a moment, it was hard to look anywhere else.

He had obviously taken a walk from wherever he lived to Netherfield. Blair should have been disapproving of the general state of his appearance but she found it rather becoming. His curly hair was even more unruly, a telling result of the windy day. A few curls lay on his forehead, and he discreetly pushed them aside. His skin was flushed at the cheeks, giving him an air of liveliness that she had not seen in men for a long while. His neckerchief was untied and wrapped loose around his neck, revealing a little more neck and flesh than what was appropriate. She could see the little hints of chest hair where his shirt's neckline began. The boots were smeared in mud and so was the bottom of the overcoat.

It was a matter of contradiction to Blair. She despised him and his family. This was proof of their odd ways and yet, the sight was not unpleasant at all! It brought her a form of pleasure she had never experienced before as if she were witnessing a rare picture of raw masculinity. His chest was heaving and she found hers was too as she took him in. Where was the charm of gentlemen in drawing rooms, like Charles, when one could see something else, something so different? It was too aesthetically attractive, too unusual for Blair to be able to ridicule any of it. She was speechless.

"Miss Serena." Daniel said before bowing politely.

He then saluted Eric and Charles. Blair almost feared he would forget her presence and as a way to be noticed, she stood up under the pretense o straightening the skirt of her dress.

"Miss Waldorf." His tone was rather less friendly but she held his eyes nonetheless, both standing in front of the other.

"Mr. Humphrey." She replied and she was about to say something else, although what, she was not certain of, but Serena promptly spoke.

"You are here for your sister of course!" Her friend chimed and Blair sat back down, overwhelmed with an absurd feeling of disappointment. Why would she even want to be the first to address him?

"I'm sorry for my state of dress. I was under a hurry to be here and a carriage would have been no good with all this mud. I hope you can forgive me." Dan said and addressed her such a smile.

_Of course, they all smile to Serena!_ She tried not to think that she had been disagreeable to him _first_.

"No matter!" Eric reassured him. "In fact, we want dear Jennifer to remain here until she feels well enough to leave."

"No, I would rather not encumber you. Thank you." Dan replied with a smile.

Blair was only gazing at him but he never once looked towards her.

"No, we insist! Besides, you said it yourself! It's too muddy."

"She needs her family with her." Dan stated. "She has always needed us."

"How endearing." Charles stated.

"You must stay too then." Blair heard herself say before it was too late.

He then _had _to look towards her. His eyes registered pure surprise and she debated whether she should add anything or leave the relay to Serena. Yet, it would seem too awkward, too impolite not elaborate on anything.

"It's only logical." Blair kept her tone cool and quite detached. Daniel nodded with no argument to give. She watched as his jaw tightened a little, for she must have angered him. Her very presence angered him. Just like his did to her, right?

"Of course! That's a marvelous idea. We were always going to end on such a plan, were we not Eric?" Serena exclaimed. "We'd be honored to have you. I know so little of this county and we'd love an addition to our card playing party. This is not negotiable. You're to stay!"

Blair could tell he was not eager at all and she wondered why that angered her so much.

**Hello dairlings! So is this going according to plan? I love writing this fic but it takes a lot from me. I just want it to feel authentic. At least, as much as I can make it! So remember the part where Elizabeth comes to Netherfield all muddied up but Darcy finds it kinda hot? Well, that's my version of the scene! Of course, Blair is still puzzled as to why she suddenly finds him attractive!**

**Also introduced some of their little intellectual debates earlier on. Next chapter will have a lot of that. And some card-playing (yay for that!). But also, a lake scene is going to come (not soon, but eventually) and Blair will get to see some raw Humphrey for real hahah! Okay, I just love talking about the lake scene. I'll shut up.**

**I'm writing the chapter of The UES Killers. I'm being a perfectionist about it so sorry if it has taken so long!**

**Review dear readers. It helps me be motivated!**


	4. Author's reply to an odd comment

**I could not ignore this particular review so I am sending out an answer. **

GG 12/22/12 . chapter 1

Pride and prejudice works better with Chuck and Blair

**I respect all opinions of course but first, why bother leave a review if you don't seem to like Dan and Blair. Why bother even click on my fic?**

**Second, are you sure you know what Pride and Prejudice is? I think there is some misconceptions here. **

**First, Elizabeth Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcy are from different worlds. He is higher in the society level than Elizabeth is. Chuck and Blair are from the exact same social lever. So this already negates the premises of Pride and Prejudice.**

**Dan, being from Brooklyn is the Elizabeth of the story.**

**Second, both Elizabeth and Darcy begin by disliking/misunderstanding/judging the other. These are dependent on the fact that they are not from the same social levels. Darcy dislikes the Bennetts' laid back attitude (which he finds inappropriate) while Elizabeth believes him to be a snob man. While Blair does seem to dislike Chuck in the beginning of season 1, that is only because she could see him for the scum he really was. Unfortunately, that changes and she becomes involved with him. But nonetheless, they DO share a lot in common and even Chuck points out that they are "good" (blergh) together because they love scheming and he knows she likes the finer things. So unlike Darcy and Elizabeth, Chuck and Blair start at a common ground. **

**Dan however, is closer to being the Elizabeth than Chuck EVER will be. I'm sorry but that is truth. First, let me tell you that to me, season 6 never happened. It was a badly written, more illogical than usual thing all round. So here, I speak on the basis that Dan is not Gossip Girl (which he isn't because of too many plot holes, no matter what the writers might say). Dan is, like Elizabeth, judgmental and self-righteous. He jumps to conclusions and sometimes, it turns out to be a bad thing. Hmmm, this reminds me of Elizabeth. Wasn't it judgment of Darcy that prompted all those negative feelings about him? Tell me, is Chuck as moral as Dan or Elizabeth? No. He is not. He shares close to nothing with Elizabeth. And if you think he could be Darcy, then please enlighten me on how this quasi-rapist, pimp and abuser compares to Mr. Darcy, the greatest romantic hero in literary history.**

**Also, let us not forget that Elizabeth's judgment in Pride and Prejudice is essentially what allows Darcy to change. Then, Darcy redefines Elizabeth's point of view, he gives her another side of him. That's exactly what the Dair friendship and relationship was about. Blair gained maturity. She became another person after her time with Dan. She was less judgmental towards him, had even come to accept Brooklyn and the loft. Likewise, like Dan wrote in the vows, Blair taught him how to live, how to be happier. Furthermore, he also found out that the Upper East Side did not only harbor bad people, that Blair had different sides to her (sides that the writers choose to crush for the benefit of Chuck Bass). Now tell me, how did Blair and Chuck influence each other? He did not become a better man for her. Throughout the seasons, Chuck repeatedly displayed abusive behavior. It never stopped. The hotel thing, the physical assault, putting off their getting together for a stupid hotel. Again, Chuck loves his money more than anything. Darcy, on the other hand, was willing to marry Elizabeth. Money never was an issue. And Blair? What did she gain from being with Chuck? Just reverting back to the high school girl she was. Scheming and deceiving all because Chuck is the only one who values that, which tells a lot about his personality. Had we not known that Blair could be someone else, someone better like we saw in season 4, I would not have minded. But she can be! She is so much more than a pawn, a sexy schemer who makes out with Chuck for your viewing pleasure. She had ambitions, passion and drive. And all of that is thrown away for Chuck. There is no evolvement in the Chuck and Blair relationship. Consequently, it is not closer to Elizabeth and Darcy.**

**Do I need to go on? **

**I don't think I do. Dan and Blair have been compared to many other iconic couples, such as Harry and Sally, which we know are all based on a Pride and Prejudice scenario. Austen created one of the best formulas for romantic stories ever. I can even admit that there are some (SOME, I emphasize) elements in the Chuck and Blair story, but it's very minimal as those two never head towards a Darcy/Elizabeth path. There is nothing in Chuck and Blair that equals Darcy/Elizabeth status. Like Dan and Blair, who made their relationship "their world", Darcy and Elizabeth did the same. Chuck and Blair is basically Chuck's world. **

**Dan and Blair started with the classic initial classist dislike of the Pride and Prejudice formula. They then learned to tolerate each other, to know and understand the other until feelings were introduced. There is nothing that can convince me that those two are not better fit for Pride and Prejudice than (blergh) Chuck and Blair.**

**Again, you are entitled to your opinion but when things are this obvious, I cannot let it pass. Furthermore, I wonder why you felt the inclination to leave such a comment without even explaining anything. At least, justify why you took the time to write down something like that in my Dair fic. **

**Last but not least, I want to thank all of you who reviewed or will review! They made my day and I'm happy you love this story!**


End file.
